


The Magic Word

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one little word, and Loki might regret not saying it. Or maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just want to write PWP.

Loki opened one eye when his door creaked and immediately shut it again when he recognised the silhouetted figure entering.

He carefully lay still, listening as Thor closed the door, moved around the room and slipped into bed behind him.

"You're lucky I didn't scream the place down," he said. "Sneaking up on me like that."

Thor huffed.

"Shut up. You knew it was me. I always sleep better in your bed. Anyway, who else would be coming into your room in the middle of the night?"

"Servants. Bearers of bad news. _Assassins._ And so I would have screamed and someone would have come in and found the golden Thor all cuddled up with his little brother..."

"Not cuddled up yet."

And then he was shoving one arm under Loki's head, the other around his chest and hooking a leg over his hips.

"Ugh, Thor... How many limbs do you have? It's like being in bed with a squid..."

"Mmm, but I'd be a sexy squid. I'd make you feel so good with my tentacles, rubbing them all over you, touching everywhere at once... Stick two of them deep inside you and stretch you out before sticking my cock in too."

"Pervert."

"Oh, I am, am I?"

"Even without your new-found desire to be a crustacean, most would consider incest fairly high on that particular scale, yes."

"You started it. It was you all those years ago."

"What?! No, you were the one who was all hard and poking into my back, grinding into me."

"It was the morning. I can't help what my body does in the morning, that's just nature. And you were the one who wriggled your arse back against me."

"I was curious as to what I was feeling..."

"Oh, shush."

"Besides, you love my arse. Don't even try to deny it."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You're the better liar here. Go on. I bet you can convince me that you hate my dick."

"Ooh, I do. I hate the way it feels buried so deep inside me, and I hate the way it twitches just for me and I definitely _hate_ the way it makes me come, over and over and..."

He laughed delightedly as Thor growled and flipped him over, fitting their mouths together a lot more gently than was necessary from Loki's point of view. But he was also peeling off their small clothes with one hand and gripping the flesh of his arse possessively with the other.

"You want me to make you come?"

"Mmm, yes... If you think you can."

"Say please."

"Never."

Thor's chuckle sent pleasant warmth through his body, but that turned to horribly wonderful anticipation as he caught his brother's expression. Smug, playful, hungry... This was either a fantastic or an awful combination.

"Fine," Thor said. "Be like that. Now, are you going to slick yourself or should I do it?"

Loki closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, feeling as his hole was magically prepared, arching his body up to Thor's, ready for a nice, long screw that would be all the sweeter for being unplanned.

He keened as Thor slipped two fingers inside with no further preamble, instantly seeking out his prostate and rubbing it.

"Mmm... Mm, Thor..."

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, right there... Ooh, that's nice."

"Well, good. You'll be feeling a lot of this tonight."

Loki tried to think through the pleasure to understand what had just been said to him.

"Fine," he said. "Don't get your cock in me."

This was a fine plan until Thor caught his wrists in one hand and gripped them hard.

"Who said I wouldn't? All in good time. You just lie back, little brother..."

Loki yelped as Thor suddenly began rubbing hard inside him, making his cock twitch and leak and ache with need.

"Thor, AH! Oooh... Ooh, I don't mind... Fuck! I don't mind multiples, but you have to... Ah!"

"I have to what, brother?"

"You have to let me fucking come in the first place!"

The infernal rubbing ceased, and Loki panted in relief, but not nearly the kind he wanted.

"I don't have to do anything," Thor said, lining his cock up and pushing in, making Loki convulse with sensitivity. "Now... Where is it? Where's that spot you love so much? Where's that place you love me to fuck against?"

Like he didn't know exactly where Loki's prostate was. Like his cock wasn't dragging over it with every thrust, forcing yet more pleasure on Loki's body but without the joy of climax. At least this was more manageable, these long thrusts feeling good without crossing into overwhelming territory.

"So tell me again how you hate my dick?"

Loki panted helplessly, forcing himself to speak.

"You think yourself so skilled at love, so good at it. Mmm, fuck... Yeah, but you... Ooh, you just get lucky..."

"Oh, I know I'm lucky," Thor growled. "Lucky enough to have a beautiful responsive body to fuck. Lucky enough to have a partner who begs and screams for me. Lucky that you're still so deliciously tight even after all these centuries."

"You think you're so big, like my body is forever changed by you."

"Oh, now that's unfair. This greedy hole? Sweet brother, I know how little my paltry efforts affect you."

He ended this thought by changing his angle and speeding up, making Loki's whole body shake with it.

"Fuck... Fuck, Thor..."

"I've had enough lies. Give me truths, Silvertongue."

"I love it when you fuck me like you're angry. I love it when you really make me take it, slamming that cock into me like you're always trying to go deeper."

"Deeper?"

Thor withdrew for a moment, using his free hand to throw one of Loki's legs over his shoulder, allowing him greater range of motion and, yes, deeper thrusts.

"Is that more what you had in mind, brother? Nice and deep?"

Loki managed something like a strangled cry. He was so open, so full, so...

Norns, his cock ached.

He began to struggle, hard, but Thor held him fast, his rhythm barely stuttering.

"Do you want something, Loki?"

"Let me come! I need to!"

Thor tutted. "Now come along. You know exactly how to gain release. Otherwise I'm going to come inside you and use my fingers to milk you dry, make you scream in pleasure and frustration... And then maybe I'll be hard and ready to fuck you all over again."

"No... No, let me come. Please, Thor."

"What was that?"

"Please..."

"Louder."

"Please, brother, let me come! Make me spill. Please!"

"Good boy."

Relief, blessed relief. Thor released his hands and let him finally touch his cock, his cries shaken by how hard Thor was pounding into him, like he was trying to break the bed.

"Come, then," Thor said through gritted teeth. "Let me see it. I want to see you covered in it."

Loki screamed, the wait making it blinding, waves of pleasure rolling through him as he felt the spatter of his own come over his stomach and the flood of Thor's deep inside him.

He went entirely limp afterwards, his whole body completely exhausted by the sudden release of tension, panting and hearing Thor's laugh like he was far away.

"You see? Scream all you like, no-one comes running."

"I did seal the room silent, Thor. No-one else needs to hear your grunting."

"You love my grunting. You're trained to associate it with getting off. And I should make you wait more often. You haven't come that hard in ages. I think you liked it."

A wave of Loki's hand had them both clean and he even submitted to Thor's insistent cuddling.

"Maybe next time I should turn you into a squid. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you afterwards."

"Mmm. I knew you'd come round to that idea."

They giggled helplessly into the night. And though Loki would never admit it in a million years, he always slept better with Thor all wrapped around him.


End file.
